A three-dimensional convertor is also called a magic cube socket. Generally, an individual conductive sheet is equipped to each jack on each side of the convertor, and then the jack and its corresponding conductive sheet are assembled to form a plug bush module on each side of the convertor. The plug bush modules are conducted among each other by means of welding flexible wires or other materials; however, this practice results in too many assembly parts and a complex manufacturing method. Moreover, as the conductive sheets with the same polar inside the plug bush module are welded together through wires and copper bars, a pseudo soldering or a false welding will be caused.
The Chinese application No. 201420868334.6 for utility model describes a three-dimensional multi-side socket unit and a combined socket. Said three-dimensional multi-side socket unit comprises a plug, an inner core assembly and a cubic outer box. The cubic outer box covers the outside of the inner core assembly. Said inner core assembly comprises a live wire integral elastic piece, an A cavity frame, an earth wire integral elastic piece, a B cavity frame, a naught wire integral elastic piece, and a side elastic piece terminal. Said earth wire integral elastic piece is clamped between the A cavity frame and the B cavity frame. The live wire integral elastic piece is installed on the A cavity frame, while the naught wire integral elastic piece is installed on the B cavity frame. The multi-side socket unit solves the problem of the pseudo soldering or the false welding resulted by welding the conductive sheets with the same polar inside the magic cube socket together through wires and copper bars. But, the assembly of the multi-side socket unit with the above structure is difficult when which is assembled, as the integral elastic pieces of the inner core assembly easily fall off from the corresponding cavity frames. Moreover, as the cubic outer box is divided into three parts, more steps of assembly will be involved.